1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of assembling and reassembling cartridges that can be attached to and removed from bodies of electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses form images on recording media by an electrophotographic image forming method. Examples of such an electrophotographic image forming apparatus include an electrophotographic copier, an electrophotographic printer (a laser beam printer, a light-emitting-diode (LED) printer, and the like), a facsimile apparatus, and a word processor.
Known electrophotographic image forming apparatuses that perform an electrophotographic image forming process include process cartridges that can be attached to and removed from the apparatus bodies. Each process cartridge includes an electrophotographic photoconductor and a processing unit that are integrally formed together. Use of such process cartridges enables users to perform maintenance of the apparatuses for themselves, without the help of servicemen. This has realized a significant improvement in operability. Therefore, process cartridges are widely used for electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
So far, various methods of assembling and reassembling such process cartridges have been disclosed (see Japanese Patent No. 3789122).